The Early Hours
by tutto-ora-niente
Summary: In an ongoing investigation, officers are needed for surveillance. Jo Masters and Sam Nixon get stuck with the night watch. CHANGE OF RATING to be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1

**The Early Hours**

In the case of a violent serial rapist, the investigating team at Sun Hill CID have profiled and cross-referenced until nothing made sense, then started all over again. Eventually, they managed to narrow the rapist's 'base of operations' down to a single block of appartments. As their only link, it was imperative that the building was kept under the watchful eye of officers running an obbo, even during the night. After the first 24 hours, it became plain that a rota system dictating who kept watch was necessary, as the officers in the house opposite the building were struggling to keep their eyes open.

* * *

By the time the two officers arrived at the house, night had fallen and the dim light of the streetlamps threw the doorway into deep shadow. Ringing the doorbell, the woman stepped back and waited, silently cursing her luck. Spending the night in a dark, unfamiliar house, keeping a watchful vigil by the window was one thing, but when they were watching an empty house, waiting for the suspect to arrive, that was enough to really get her hackles up. She still didn't see why they couldn't place a motion sensor across the doorstep and alert the uniformed night shift. Instead, she was stuck here, in the dark, with nothing to do but sit and watch, randomly fiddling with the settings on the night vision camera that had been seconded from some obscure department or other.

* * *

_Earlier on, at the station._

"...so the two with the shortest straws get the night watch." Phil concluded his explanation.

Taking their straws in turn, Mickey had gotten the longest straw of the lot, "Alright!" while Zain looked smugly confident with his selection. Eyeing her staw dubiously, Sam looked likely to have a long night ahead of her. Phil offered Jo the choice of the two remaining straws, and winked. Unsure if he was trying to give her a hint or was setting a trap, Jo fixed him with a warning glare and made her choice.

_So...who get's the short straw? Shall I be predictable, or go for something new?_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Early Hours**

**Forgot a disclaimer in chapter one, so here it is instead. (oops!)**

**Sun Hill and its population belong to whoever created them. I'm just playing pretend :)**

CHAPTER TWO

_Since when has Sam/Phil EVER been an option? Sorry to those of you who reviewed, suggesting this pairing, but I am set in my ways, and in my opinion, Sam should be with Jo. So don't eat me :( And thanks for the nice reviews._

Watching Phil surreptitiously fidgeting with the straws had given Jo a fair idea of which straw he wanted her to pick. However, Jo was finding it hard to work out which straw that was. Did Phil want to spend the night working with Sam, or did his own duvet and wife come first. Taking in the pleading look in Sam's eyes and Phil's unusually earnest expression, Jo guessed that duvets were low on Phil's priorities. Since breaking up with Tess, Jo no longer cared about trying to work sociable hours, and decided to take pity on Sam. Reaching for the straw that Phil held slightly tighter than the other, Jo tugged it out of his grip, and held it out.

"Looks like we got the short straws then," said Sam.

Scowling petulantly, Phil opened his hand to reveal a short straw. It was, however, not the shortest of the lot, and was enough to guarantee him a reunion with his duvet that night.

_8 hours later... Sam and Jo have finished their shifts, gone home to get some well needed sleep, and returned to the station as a convenient meeting point._

Sam walked into CID, intending to collect enough paperwork to keep her occupied for most of the night. Having found the case notes she was needing to write up, Sam was about to walk out when a bundle of bright colours caught her eye. Phil had left the straws from earlier on his desk. Impulsively picking up the two shortest straws, Sam examined them thoughtfully. Just then, the doors to CID burst open, startling Sam, who guiltily shoved the straws in her pocket as she turned around to see who had come charging into the department. A harrased looking Jo Masters was already rifling hurriedly through the papers on her desk, apparently searching for work to take with her for the obbo. Muttering irritably, Jo was suddenly aware that Sam was watching her. Looking up, her expression changed dramatically, the frown disappearing almost instantly, a cheeky grin taking its place. Then the pile of papers she was holding slipped, and the frown returned. Jamming the papers into an untidy pile, Jo silently mocked her own clumsiness, then walked out of CID, still muttering,

"bloody admin...one job! just one thing!...incompetence..."

Her gaze following Jo as she left, Sam felt the irrational urge to go and yell at admin.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Early Hours**

CHAPTER THREE

_Sorry for taking an age to update, I am lazy, and my muse has deserted me :( Car park bit is for all the Jam Tarts out there, especially you, _Bouncy_Jo ;o)_

Waiting in the car, Sam checked her watch for what felt like the thousandth time. Jo was almost 15 minutes late, which meant that they would be hard pushed to complete the journey in time to make the change-over on time, which was bound to piss off Phil and Zain, who had taken the previous watch. Rolling her eyes, Sam realised that Phil wouldn't make a fuss about it, as long as she was there. Finally, Sam spotted the distinctive form of DC Masters running across the car park. Suppressing a grin, Sam started the car.

"Sorted out admin then?" Sam asked as they pulled out of the car park.

"In a word: No... I'm gonna have to write up those case reports again, all because they're incapable of doing their jobs properly. I mean, how difficult can filing be?"

"Oh that's a real pain... if there's anything I can do Jo, just ask."

"Thanks Sarge," Jo smiled appreciatively, "I was planning on doing it tonight... The paperwork, that is," Jo blushed, cursing the way her feet seemed to take up permanent residence in her mouth when she was around Sam.

Raising an eyebrow at Jo's double entendre, _or was it a Freudian slip?_ her brain supplied, Sam put the thought to the back of her mind as she skilfully drove the relatively short distance to the surveillance house. Ringing the doorbell, she stepped back and waited for the door to be opened. Making a bet with herself that Phil would answer the door, she was not to be disappointed. Putting on his best 'smouldering look', Phil ushered the two women inside. Sam smirked as the phrase 'damp squib' came to mind, before familiarising herself with the layout of the flat, grateful that it was better furnished than most of the buildings she had run surveillance from.

Surmising that the fact that the obbo was being run 24/7 was responsible for the presence of the 'home comforts' in the flat, Jo looked approvingly into the kitchen and master bedroom, which had the best view of the entrance to the apartments opposite. Chucking the sleeping bag they had brought onto the double bed which had been pushed into the corner, Jo arranged her paperwork neatly on one half of the mismatched coffee table, taking care to leave space for Sam's stack of files.

Strolling into the bedroom with two steaming mugs of coffee, Sam felt the warm glow of pride, familiarity and affection bubble in the pit of her stomach, watching Jo fiddling curiously with the camera, her lower lip caught between her teeth in a pose of concentration and deep thinking. Walking over to the window, Sam got her first proper look at the building they were watching.

"Coffee Jo?" Sam asked.

Straightening up, Jo turned around, not realising that Sam was standing behind her, jogging Sam's arm as she did so. The inevitability with which Sam poured hot coffee down her front would have been comical, had it not been for the very real risk of burns from the scalding liquid.

"Thanks Sa- Shit! Oh I'm so sorry Sam!"

"Jo! You Muppet!" Sam cursed, not really meaning to insult the brunette, knowing that it was her own fault for standing too close.

"Ow, jeez, that'll teach me to make hot coffee again!" Quickly stripping out of her sweater Sam noted mournfully that her favourite vest t-shirt was now stained with the coffee that had soaked through three layers and was responsible for the burning sensation across her chest. Well, that and Jo Masters' gaze, which she tore away to look Sam in the eye as she spoke.

"You're gonna need to soak that as soon as possible if you're to get the stains out Sam."

Cutting across her, Sam shot back sarcastically, "So what do you expect me to do, stand in the shower for the rest of the evening?"

Instantly regretting her harsh words, and feeling more than a little guilty at the crestfallen look on Jo's face, Sam was about to apologise when Jo continued despite Sam's put down.

"I was just gonna offer you my jumper if you wanted to soak your sweater straight away, I reckon they turfed someone out of this flat, there's even some Vanish in the kitchen, should sort out that coffee stain no problem."

Grateful that Jo was so considerate, Sam took her offer up. "Thanks Jo, that's really good of you, and I'm sorry I snapped, that was uncalled for."

Smiling slightly, Jo took off her jacket as Sam strode into the kitchen in search of the cleaning stuff Jo had spotted earlier. Running the kitchen tap until the water heated up sufficiently, Sam set to work rinsing the coffee out of her sweater, thankful for the detergent which was making fast work of removing the stain. Wringing the excess water out of her newly cleaned sweater, Sam was about to go in search of somewhere to dry the garment when she noticed the neatly folded jumper on the counter. Picking it up, Sam felt a shiver run down her spine as she realised it was still warm, Jo had been wearing it barely minutes before. Closing the door, Sam removed her t-shirt and bra, briskly rinsing the coffee from her skin before pulling on the borrowed jumper, revelling in the feel of the soft fabric against her bare skin. Rolling up the sleeves, Sam eventually rediscovered her hands, and was able to rinse the stains from the rest of her clothing, before hanging the items to dry on the radiator in the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Early Hours**

CHAPTER FOUR

_I realise that in a real surveillance operation they wouldn't be wandering around as much as they are, it's even getting on _my_ nerves now! This is fiction however, so they can do what they want. ;D

* * *

_

Walking back into the master bedroom, Jo is yet again fiddling with the camera. Looking up as Sam's shadow falls across the window, Jo steps away from the camera shoving her hands in her pockets like a guilty child.

"Sorry, terrible one for gadgets, me."

Having removed two tightly fitting tops, and put Jo's polo-neck on, Sam's hair was delicately mussed, loose strands escaping from her loose ponytail. Combined with the ill-fitting jumper, it gave her a distinct 'morning after' look that really was irresistible. The very idea sent spikes of electricity racing along Jo's nerves, knowing that all that stood between herself and a semi-naked Sam was her own jumper making her shiver slightly. Seeing Sam's look of concern at her apparent exposure to the cold, Jo thought fast.

"Nippy isn't it? I'll just go and find the thermostat, check the heating's working," and with that Jo swept out of the room, brushing ever so slightly against Sam as she passed her in the doorway. This had the effect of causing Sam's heart rate to do a bungee jump impression, dropping to nothing in seconds, before shooting up to a rapid rhythm pulsing in her chest. Striding over to the window, Sam checked they hadn't missed any arrivals at the apartment building, before allowing herself to think about the effect Jo had had on her. Since taking off the jumper that she was now wearing, Jo was left wearing her black suit jacket over a lacy black bra. Despite doing all (two) of the buttons up, Sam could still see a great deal of Jo's cleavage and a cute little triangle of smooth stomach. Shaking her head, Sam knew it would be a miracle if she were able to survive a night with Jo without the astute detective working out what was going on behind her baby blue eyes.

Elsewhere in the flat, Jo had found the thermostat hidden in one of the kitchen cupboards. Checking that the heating was on, she turned it up a couple of degrees, pressing buttons until she found the timer so that she could adjust the heating to keep it running all night. On her way back to the bedroom, Jo spotted the clothing hung out to dry on the radiator in the hallway. Glad that the coffee hadn't stained Sam's attire, the turquoise push-up bra caught Jo's attention, spaghetti straps and randomly sequinned edging drawing a vivid mental image in Jo's mind, however hard she tried to fight it. Rolling her eyes at her own insubordination, Jo mentally agreed with herself.  
_Yes, Sam would look absolutely gorgeous in that, but it doesn't matter, because right now you are working, you are professional, and _... Sam is waiting for you in the bedroom wearing your jumper over her bare..

Shaking her head to dispel the images, and hopefully disorientating the smart arsed voice in her head, Jo made her way back to the bedroom.

"Sort the heating out did you Jo?"

"Yep, should start warming up in a minute..."  
_and I know how _I_'d like it to warm up..._

"Great, you can take the first watch, if you don't mind, I'll just be in the kitchen."

"'kay, sure."

Settling down to watch the darkened street, Jo felt her mind begin to wander, reminiscing over the times she and Sam had fought, the tension never quite resolved after the arguments were concluded, darkly smouldering glances being shot across the office. Reining her thoughts in, Jo focused on memorising the details of the building opposite, before mentally driving around the area, sussing out the most probable escape routes if the suspect even turned up.

"Jo?"

Turning around slowly this time, Jo smiled as she saw Sam standing well out of harms way on the other side of the room.

"Fresh coffee. Just thought you might prefer drinking it out of a cup." Sam smiled wryly.

_Rather than licking it off of your naked body? Sam, you have no idea.  
_Jo raised an eyebrow.

Turning to pick up her coffee Jo frowned as Sam looked away.

"What is it Sam?"

Gesturing vaguely, Sam muttered her excuse, "You...you- ...jumperless...bare...lace"

Straining to hear the last of Sam's muttered excuse, Jo could hardly believe her ears.  
_Did Sam just say lace?_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Early Hours**

CHAPTER FIVE

Moving to look Sam in the eye, Jo noticed the crimson blush on her cheeks, but something about her didn't quite fit the embarrassed act she was putting on.

"If it's making you uncomfortable I could stay in the other room if you want," Jo offered, realisation dawning as she observed Sam's dilated pupils struggling to look her in the eye.

"No, I couldn't stand to- I mean, uhm, I don't really want to be on my own in a strange house?" Sam replied, her statement ending up as more of a question than an answer.

"Okay then, staying here it is, wherever you want me!" Jo teased, carefully observing Sam's reaction.

_Oh God! I know where _I_ want you..._

"Tell you what, GadgetGirl, have a go at this, see if you can find something to listen to," Sam said as she dug her iPod out of her jeans pocket, handing it to Jo. "I can't concentrate on my paperwork if I'm listening to music anyway."

"So which buttons do I press then?"

_All of mine, for a start! God Jo do you realise what being in the same room as you does to me?_

"I'll leave you to work that one out, keep you out of trouble" Sam winked, picking up a pile of forms.

* * *

Idly glancing at the building opposite, Jo carefully examined the iPod. Noticing the hold switch along the top edge of the player, a playful smile grew into a cheeky grin as a cunning plan began to form in Jo's mind.

Letting Sam settle into the mundane pattern of filling out the duplicate forms, repeating the main details on each different form the cases required, Jo stared blankly out of the window, the occasional smirk flitting across her impassive features as she mentally recounted past experiences with Sam. Even when they had fallen out over Jo's informant she had still felt the attraction to her Sergeant, the feisty blonde's passionate defence of her actions driving Jo mad, her mind disagreeing so strongly, while her body... well, let's just say it had other ideas.

Looking at her watch, Sam reckoned it was getting a bit late to have the main light on in the room, considering that the blind wasn't fully shut. Switching on the desk lamp on the coffee table, Sam rose and turned the main light off, assuming that Jo's statue impression was her listening to music and watching the apartments, so she would have been unable to hear her had she said anything.

Looking up as the light went off, Jo was quietly triumphant that it was now sufficiently dark in the room to pull up the blinds. This allowed her to watch Sam in the reflection in the window, whilst giving her the excuse of watching the building if Sam looked up from her work and noticed. Taking her time with her casual observation, Jo examined the reflected image of the woman working behind her, marvelling in the gentle beauty of her delicate frame.

Movement outside catching her eye, Jo squinted out of the window, before adjusting the camera to compensate for the internal reflection within the window pane. Looking through the viewfinder, Jo logged the arrival of another tenant, an elderly man with a walking frame, hardly a likely candidate for a violent rapist. Noticing the increase in the room temperature for the first time, Jo was glad of the adjustable thermostat, although what with her previous musings, she was now getting uncomfortably warm. Undoing one of the buttons on her jacket, Jo settled back to toying with the iPod once more.

In the meantime, Sam has been struggling with her paperwork. Every time she looks up to find the next form, she can't help but cast her eyes over Jo's attractive outline, sitting so naturally in front of her. Even when she tries to concentrate on what she is writing, Sam finds her attention wandering; trying to work out what Jo's jumper reminds her of. The scent of what Sam eventually concluded was 'just Jo' was seriously hampering her ability to do any work. Raging hormones making her acutely aware of the increase in room temperature, Sam went off to check if her clothes were dry. Unfortunately she had found the only radiator in the flat which was broken, so had to move the still sodden items into the kitchen, and hung them over the boiler cupboard door. Returning to the bedroom, she sat back down in front of her by now entirely unappealing paperwork, and sighed discontentedly.

Taking this as her cue, Jo turned in her seat to look half over her shoulder towards Sam.

"How do you turn it on Sam?" she asked, her tone wickedly seductive. _Yeah Sam, how to get turned on..._

"EH?" _Oh God, with a look Jo, that's all it takes from you... Erm, the iPod...right..._

"I wouldn't have thought you would have any problems with that DC Masters," Sam teased back, "Just treat it like a woman."

"How's that then, _DS Nixon_?"

Stalking slowly towards the hapless detective, Sam continued her instruction, "Soft strokes and the occasional push of the buttons" she said with a wink.

Thoroughly scandalized, Jo just stared at her Sergeant, desperately trying to ignore the images that appeared in front of her eyes, barely able to believe that Samantha had actually said what she had.

Confused by Jo's apparent over-reaction, Sam was about to ask Jo what was so wrong with what she had just said when a few mental images of her own appeared, and realisation dawned. Blushing scarlet, the adrenaline from behaving so outrageously gave Sam unusual courage. Taking Jo's hand in her own, Sam subtly slipped the hold switch into the 'off' position, and pressed Jo's thumb down on the middle button, turning the player on. Stepping closer to Jo as she looked over her shoulder at their intertwined hands and the iPod, Sam gently swept Jo's fingertips across the click wheel, scrolling through the options, both onscreen and in her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Early Hours**

CHAPTER SIX

Her sharp hearing picking up Jo's shallow breathing, Sam came to her conclusion.

"Here's the playlist selection, just pick whatever the mood takes you. Whatever you want to hear..."

_I want to hear you call my name Sam, I want you to shout my name as you come, I want to hear you tell me what you want, what you need...I want to hear you say "I do."_

_Whoa, easy tiger! You want to marry her! You do realise she might not even be meaning to flirt with you? Get a grip Masters! No, not on Sam, get a hold of yourself. Not like that... Just- just shut up and say something, Sam's looking curiously at you, did she ask a question? Oh bloody hell!_

"Uhm, right, thanks Sam, I think I can handle that."

"Course you can," Sam agreed knowingly, letting her fingertips linger as she let go of the iPod, gently stroking Jo's hand.

Sitting down at her makeshift desk, Sam observed Jo fiddling with the iPod until the faint sounds of music escaped from the headphones. Satisfied that Jo was sufficiently distracted, Sam swept her own paperwork to one side, resolving to complete it on her day off instead. Flicking through Jo's notes, Sam familiarised herself with the case they had worked on, impressed but not surprised by Jo's accurate and informative note-taking.

After staring stupidly at her hand where Sam's had touched her, Jo shook herself out of her daze and flicked through the playlists programmed into the mp3 player, casually observing the building across the street. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to her, Sam worked her way through the pile of paperwork she had had to redo, the original set having been filed in the incinerator by the incompetent admin staff. Eventually deciding to set the player on random, Jo was happily letting her mind wander of it's own accord as she sat on watch, the street outside silently waiting for the arrival of their new suspect.

Despite being thoroughly engrossed in the paperwork, Sam's heart skipped a beat as she recognised the distinctive rumble of one of Abi's favourite songs playing through the headphones. Poison's 'Talk Dirty To Me' wasn't _really_ Sam's cup of tea, and she realised she probably should have checked exactly what it was that Abi had downloaded last time she borrowed her iPod. Looking up to excuse her music collection, Sam had to stifle her amusement when she saw Jo vaguely nodding her head and mouthing the lyrics. Chuckling to herself, Sam returned her focus to the collection of forms in front of her, surprised by her colleague's eclectic taste in music.

* * *

Checking her watch, Sam was glad they had settled on 2 hourly watches, giving her sufficient time to make a real dent in the pile of work Jo had ahead of her. Deeply absorbed in her task, the 2 hours passed much quicker than Sam had realised.

"Sarge?" Jo caught Sam's attention. "D'you want to check if your jumpers dry before taking over watch, only there's a bit of a draught by this window, and you've only got one layer on at the moment..."

The thought of the single layer of clothing covering Sam's top half caused both women to blush, so inappropriate were their thoughts on the matter. Shuffling the papers into some semblance of order, Sam quickly ducked out of the room, making her way to the kitchen to check on her clothing. Upon finding her clothes not only dry but nicely warmed, Sam took off Jo's jumper, and began to get dressed. She had only managed to put on her bra, however, when she heard Jo calling her urgently. Grabbing the rest of the clothing, Sam raced back to the bedroom, wondering what on earth Jo could have seen that would need immediate attention.

Hearing the footsteps in the hall that heralded Sam's imminent return, Jo turned to face the door, ready to explain the need for urgency, when Sam dashed into the room, wearing just her turquoise bra and jeans. Staring open-mouthed at the vision in front of her, Jo realised her previous musings had nothing on the real thing, _and Sam has next to nothing _on! The helpful little voice in her head supplied. Shutting her eyes, Jo turned her head to face the window, beckoning Sam to join her.

"There's some bloke hanging around the entrance to the apartments. He looks familiar, but I can't place him. But I'm _sure_ we've arrested him recently."

Looking intently through the camera at the man in the street, Sam racked her brain for a name to go with the familiar face.

"It's that bloke we investigated a couple of months back for credit card fraud, never did pin anything on him though."

"You mean Johnny Fenton? Do you reckon he's involved in this or it's just a coincidence he's here?" _and please put your top on if you're expecting me to concentrate Sam, you're distracting enough when you're fully clothed on the other side of the room, let alone standing next to me with just a bra on!_

"Fenton, that's the bloke, I remember him now. I doubt he's involved, he didn't seem like the sort to work with anyone, too much of a loner to team up, and too paranoid to trust anyone else. He doesn't match our attacker's MO either, he just didn't strike me as emotional enough to commit such a violent crime. The beatings our victims received are the mark of a fiery temperament. Johnny was a bit of a wuss really, he didn't have enough fire in him to even qualify as passionate, let alone violent."

_I wonder how passionate _you _really are Jo, once you're all fired up..._

"Right, ok, sorry Sam, yelling at you like that... I just thought he might've been relevant to the case, or something." Jo apologised, having the good grace to look sheepish.

"No problem Jo," Sam said as she pulled on her jumper, "it's just a shame this wasn't the break we so desperately need in this case. Thanks for the loan of the jumper by the way." Sam handed Jo back her jumper.

Stepping back to allow Sam to take up the position by the window, with the camera within reach, Jo updated the log of events, now that they knew the name of the man who had now given up loitering and walked off down the street. Replacing the notepad on the windowsill, Jo shivered as the slight draught from the window blew cold air across her exposed skin. Unrolling the sleeves of her jumper Jo unbuttoned her jacket in order to put her jumper on.

Catching the movement in her peripheral vision, Sam adjusted her focus from the view through the window to the reflection within it, her mouth going dry at the sight before her. Jo had taken off her jacket, now clad only in her black lacy bra as she eased her arms into the jumper, before straightening up and pulling the jumper over her head. Smoothing the jumper down over her abdomen, straightening out the creases, Jo checked her reflection in the window, looking straight into Sam's eyes, as the blonde woman realised she had been caught staring.

"You like?" Jo teased, pouting and posing like a supermodel as a blushing Sam attempted to formulate a response.

Sitting at the coffee table, Jo leafed through her pile of forms, surprised to find most of them now completed, albeit in Sam's handwriting. Carefully checking the documents, Jo was pleased to see that her Sergeant had remembered the case well, and the forms were filled out more or less as they had been before the first set were burnt. Methodically filling out the last few pages of regulations and references, Jo finished off the work she had brought with her to do, and still had an hour and a half before she was to take the next watch. Boredly glancing around the room, something caught her eye that she hadn't noticed before.

Crossing the room to the window, Jo knelt at the base of the tripod. Laughing, she looked up at a bemused Sam.

"Can you believe those men?" Jo rolled her eyes. "They couldn't adjust the tripod properly, so they propped it up with the manual for the camera!" Slipping the booklet out from under the tripod foot, Jo quickly adjusted the leg of the tripod so that the camera stayed level.

Turning to go back to her seat at the coffee table, the pile of completed paperwork reminded Jo. Creeping up behind Sam, she placed a light kiss on Sam's cheek.

"Whoa, what? er... Jo?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for helping me out with the admin, I really appreciate it.

_Well if that's how you thank me, I'll happily do all your paperwork from now until eternity!_

"No problem Jo, I'm glad I could help out." Sam smiled as she patted Jo fondly on the arm.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Jo plonked the instruction manual down on top of the papers on the table, only for it to promptly slide onto the floor. Curious, Jo picked up the pile of papers and shook it, wondering what it was that had caused the slope. Something dropped out of the pile of forms and onto the table. Setting the papers down, Jo picked up the object, examining it closely. It was the two shortest straws from the lot drawing back at the station. Sam had fitted them together in a heart shape during a moment of boredom during her half-hearted attempt at completing her own paperwork. Looking up at the adorable detective, Jo observed with glee that Sam was now listening to her iPod. Having created an on-the-go playlist of some of her favourite mushy romantic songs, Jo knew that when Sam turned the device on, it would still be set on that playlist. Shrugging nonchalantly, Jo flipped through the camera instruction manual, intrigued by a few of the labels she had read above some of the many buttons on the camera. Finding the advanced features section, Jo read it thoroughly, unable to believe her luck.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Early Hours**

_I highly doubt that such an intelligent camera exists, but since it's my story, the camera shall do what it's told ;o)_

(To the tune of the scooby doo theme tune)  
Looby looby lu, where are you?  
You've got some fic to read now.  
Looby looby lu, where are you?  
We miss your writing too now.  
(rubbish I know, but I'm missing my beta-chick, whose comments have me laughing like a loon!)

CHAPTER SEVEN

Reading through the instructions once more, Jo snapped the book shut, hurrying over to the camera.

"Do you mind if I have a look at the camera Sam?" Jo asked, already peering through the viewfinder.

Smiling at the detective, Sam nodded her consent. "Fine by me Jo, I haven't got a clue how to use the thing beyond point, zoom and record anyway."

Fiddling with the settings, Jo panned the camera up and down the street, before squinting out of the window at a movement in the shadows. Looking back through the camera, Jo zoomed in on the parked car next to where she had seen the movement, before moving the camera slowly to the right. Suddenly, the camera emitted a relatively loud beep, and the record light came on.

"TOP BANANA!" Jo punched the air in triumphant euphoria.

Fixing the DC with her impenetrable death-glare, Sam showed her irritation at practically jumping out of her skin at her companion's exuberant celebration. "What on _earth_ was that all about?"

Entirely unfazed by Sam's expression, Jo seized her DS by the hand and pulled her upright, stepping aside to let her look through the camera. "You see that burgundy fiesta over there, next to the broken streetlamp? There's a ginger cat prowling about underneath it. Move the camera until it shows half of the car, and wait for the cat to come into view."

Shooting Jo a curious look, Sam peered through the lens of the camera, carefully adjusting the viewfinder. After an expectant few seconds, the camera beeped, and again began recording automatically. Despite the earlier precedent, the loud beep was enough to startle Sam into jumping backwards, straight into Jo's arms as she instinctively caught the woman falling towards her.

Turning slightly in Jo's embrace, Sam looked at Jo in awe.

"Does this camera do what I think it just did?"

Keeping one arm around Sam, Jo explained what she had discovered in the instuction manual.

"Yep. According to the instructions it can do everything except nick the criminals for you! It's got an inbuilt motion detector, so if I position it with the entrance to the apartments in the viewfinder, as soon as there is movement within the frame, it'll beep so we know something's up, and I can set it so it starts recording when it detects movement, so we'll get any available evidence too. It can even go as far as tracking any movement detected, but I reckon we should keep it fixed on the porch, otherwise we could end up with tons of footage of a hyperactive cat, meanwhile our suspects dancing around wearing an 'I'm guilty' T-shirt, and the only arrest we'd be able to make would be nicking the cat for criminal damage!"

Chuckling at Jo's joke, Sam leant into Jo's shoulder, intrigued by the new closeness they shared, with Jo's arms still holding Sam securely.

"So what else can this camera do then, Detective Gadget?"

"There's a whole list of functions and stuff in the manual if you're interested, although nothing quite as helpful as the motion detector, unless you have a degree in mechatronics and are particularly interested in adjusting the sensitivity of the camera to various sections of the electromagnetic spectrum..." Jo tailed off, silenced by the look in Sam's eyes.

"I don't know about the camera," Sam purred, her throaty voice little more than a growl, "but I'd love to investigate the sensitivity of something else..." she murmured, dropping her gaze to Jo's lips, before looking back up at Jo through her eyelashes.

"But what about your paperwork Sarge, you wouldn't want it to get backed up now, would you?" Jo teased, gently trailing her fingertips across Sam's lower back, swirling patterns on the soft material of her jumper.

_Backed up against the wall, lips caressing, hands roaming... **ahem**_

"Well you could always give me a hand with that, after all, I did do most of your paperwork for you..." Sam countered easily, winking at Jo as she did so.

"I could..." Jo admitted as found the edge of Sam's jumper and slipped her hands underneath, stroking Sam's sides, "but there are other things I'd much rather be doing."

"Oh really," Sam whispered, their lips inches apart, "Like what?"

"Things like this." Shifting her footing, Jo swung Sam around. Off balance, Sam would have fallen, were it not for Jo's strong arms holding her close. Taking a moment to appreciate the beauty in her arms, Jo leant down, brushing her lips against Sam's, before pulling back to gauge Sam's reaction.

Suddenly finding herself leaning backwards with only Jo's arms supporting her, Sam looked up into sparkling blue eyes, waiting for Jo to kiss her. The kiss was wonderfully sweet and gentle, and everything a first kiss should be. Far too soon for Sam's liking, Jo was pulling away to check if this was what Sam really wanted. Knowing exactly how she felt about the beautiful DC, Sam snaked her arm around the back of Jo's neck, pulling her down for another kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Early Hours**

_I know I said Jo was wearing a polo-neck, but seriously...what was I thinking? It has now miraculously transformed (by the power vested in me as the author) into a red medium cut v-neck jumper. Ok?_

_And apologies to whoever it was that created the lady/woman banner on holby.tv, sorry I can't remember your name, but credit to you nonetheless :o)_

CHAPTER EIGHT

Hardly able to believe her luck, Jo leant down to kiss Sam a second time, encouraged as she was by Sam's arm around her neck. Moaning softly as Sam ran her tongue across her bottom lip, Jo felt her knees quiver, and knew that if she didn't move soon, they would both fall to the floor as she lost the ability to stand. Pulling back slightly, Sam growled at the loss of contact, sending a bolt of liquid fire shooting straight to Jo's core. Tightening her arms around Sam's back, Jo pulled her partner upright, holding her closer than ever, pressing kisses into blonde hair whilst running her hands over Sam's back.

Reveling in the rapt attention Jo paid to every part of her, Sam circled her arms around Jo's waist, slipping her hands underneath the hem of Jo's jumper. Trailing light kisses across the exposed flesh in front of her, Sam worked her way along Jo's collarbone, pressing her own body against Jo's as she did so.

Groaning at the sensation of Sam's pert breasts melding with her own ample bosom, Jo tilted Sam's chin to look her in the eye.

"You're beautiful Sam, so very _very _sexy."

At a loss for the words to tell Jo how she felt, Sam lent forwards and captured Jo's lips in a deliciously sensual kiss. Suddenly, a loud beep reverberated around the room, causing the two women to spring apart like guilty teenagers.

Her honed memory instantly making the connection, Sam glanced at the camera to affirm that it was recording the moving object it had sensed. Jo, on the other hand, had been somewhat distracted when the warning had sounded, and was now glancing wildly around the room, adopting a defensive stance as she did so, putting herself between Sam and the perceived threat. Giggling breathlessly at Jo's antics, Sam stepped around Jo, bending over to look through the camera.

Rolling her eyes at her own overreaction, Jo let her gaze settle on Sam's backside, emphasised as it was by her current posture.

"Anything?" Jo returned her focus to the job.

"Not at the moment, I'm just rewinding it to check whether it's something we need to log...here we go..." Sam supplied, before bursting into laughter. "You were right about that cat!"

Peering down the lens of the camera, Jo could just about make out the blurred outline of two cats fighting tooth and claw for dominance of the porch area.

"You think this is funny?" Jo teased as she reset the camera to its motion detector setting. "Well you'll never know what you've missed, thanks to that bloody cat..." she reprimanded as she turned away in a mock-huff, before grinning salaciously at Sam over her shoulder.

"Aww, don't be so mean to the little kitty..." Sam giggled as a (very naughty) thought struck her. "Y'know Jo, I reckon all that pussy needs is a good stroke..."

Gaping at the brazenness of her superior officer, Jo was longing to respond with a similarly witty remark, and when Sam pressed her body to Jo's from behind, Jo grinned lasciviously. "Is that an iPod in your pocket Sam, or are you just pleased to see me?"

Finding things to suddenly be moving too fast for the both of them, Sam stepped back and pulled the music player out of her pocket. Fitting one of the earpieces, she held the other out to Jo. "Would the lady care to dance?"

"What lady?" Jo couldn't help but respond, looking over her shoulder for another person.

"Well you may not be a lady..." Sam smouldered as Jo took the other earpiece, "but you're certainly all woman."

Selecting the song that had come to mind, Sam slipped the player into Jo's inside jacket pocket, nudging her breast as she did so.

"And you needed to cop a feel to be sure did you?" Jo teased, her smile and hand in the small of Sam's back taking the sting out of her words.

"Ssshhhh Jo," Sam whispered, the simple contact of her finger on Jo's lips silencing the DC, so strong was the response it evoked. "Just dance with me."

Holding the smaller woman close, Jo smiled as she recognised the song Sam had specifically chosen with the colour of her jumper in mind. The only light from the small lamp on the coffee table, the two women slow danced to the melodic strains of Chris de Burgh's 'Lady in Red.'


	9. Chapter 9

**The Early Hours**

_Like I said in the latest chapter of FUR, college is gonna have to come first at the moment. I am distinctly unimpressed, but the upside is that I get exam leave in about a month, so hopefully I'll be able to finish off both fics, and maybe even start another one! ;D_

CHAPTER NINE

As the song came to an end Sam leant forwards, closing the distance between herself and Jo, gazing fondly into Jo's unusual blue-brown eyes.

"Jo?"

"Mmm?"

"What are we doing?"

"It's called dancing, Sam." Jo smiled.

"I mean, y'know, us... _this_... Is it just a fling, or is it the start of something more?"

"Well I take it that since you're asking, you'd like it to be something more..." Jo said thoughtfully.

"And you don't? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"Whoa, hold your horses there Sam." Jo soothed. Taking a step backwards, to look at her sergeant properly, Jo thought carefully about what she wanted to say next. "When I first arrived at Sun Hill, I was instantly drawn to you. I mean..." she smiled appreciatively, "how could I not be? But I was already in a relationship, even though it was in it's death throes, I'm not the type to cheat. We were getting on well when Tess left me, wrecking my flat as a parting shot, and then there was that 'incident' with Seth, my informant. You were to blame, but I couldn't _not_ forgive you. So I kept my distance, not wanting you to see how low I was. I knew how much I felt for you Sam, but I never dreamed you could feel the same."

"I don't think I really helped the situation either, it took me too long to realise quite _what_ I felt for you Jo, and by that point you were avoiding me like the plague. Surprised myself too, I certainly didn't expect it to be lo- y'know, attraction and all that..."

Smiling as she heard Sam's affirmation, and amused by the smaller woman's avoidance of the 'L' word, Jo stepped closer to Sam, slowly dipping her head to kiss Sam lightly on the lips, stopping just short to whisper, "I love you too Sam."

The DC's bravado striking a chord with Sam's heart, Sam lost herself in the shower of delicate kisses, pulling Jo to her, her arms circling beneath Jo's jacket, nimble fingers fiddling with the clasp of Jo's bra.

Feeling Sam's fingers between her shoulder blades, Jo was confident she wouldn't be rushing things with her next move. Moving to one side, she kissed Sam's cheek, then her collarbone, and as Sam snuck one arm around her shoulders, she bent and straightened, literally sweeping Sam off of her feet. Carrying the smaller woman over to the bed, Jo gently laid Sam on the bed, wishing she'd had the foresight to take the sleeping bag out of its compression sack. Perching on the edge of the bed, she divided her attention between Sam and the straps she was fighting with, taking time out every few seconds to kiss Sam, craving the contact the blonde was more than willing to provide. Finally giving up on the sleeping bag, Jo cast it to one side, at the same time that frustration got the better of the blonde, who nudged the inside of Jo's elbow on the arm supporting her weight, causing the unsuspecting DC to flop unceremoniously across Sam's torso. Neither woman was complaining though, at least, not until the camera alarm went off again.

Groaning, Jo dragged herself away from Sam to check the camera, raking her fingers though her hair as she went. Following Jo with a lusty gaze, Sam was checking out Jo's rear when she noticed the sleeping bag on the floor. Pulling at the drawstring, Sam was able to get the bag out of its sack, and unzip it to form a makeshift duvet. Seated on the edge of the bed, she watched hungrily as Jo reviewed the videotape.

Watching the recording back, Jo saw a group of five young men lurch drunkenly across the screen, clearly pissed, but still potential suspects or witnesses. Carefully noting their descriptions in the log, Jo turned to look at Sam, raising an eyebrow as she noticed the sleeping bag now neatly spread across the double bed. Holding Sam's gaze, she stood in a single fluid motion, fingers playing on the buttons of her jacket. Stalking slowly towards her prey, Jo ran her fingertips around the rim of the top button, slipping it undone with ease. Running her hand down the V of her jacket until she caught the other button, it soon followed suit. Just as she reached the bed, her jacket sliding off of one shoulder, the camera beeped again.


End file.
